Our Solemn Hour
by CherryHitomie
Summary: Tokio Hotel  Ils sont nés ensemble, ils se sont promis de toujours être ensemble et que rien ne les séparera, même pas la mort. Ils se sont aimés et s'aimeront au-delà des frontières de l'au delà.


**Disclaimer** : le groupe Tokio Hotel ne m'appartient pas. Et la fiction non plus d'ailleurs. Je ne fais que posté. La propriétaire est ma twins ! Ou ma bêta si vous préféré. Vous la connaissez probablement sous le pseudo de Mood.

**Rating **: K

**Résumé **: Ils sont naé ensemble, ils se sont promis de toujours être ensemble et que rien ne les séparera même pas la mort. Ils se sont aimés et s'aimeront au-delà des frontières de l'au-delà. Et c'est par amour que Bill va tenir sa promesse, ils mourront ensemble …

**Note ****de l'auteur **(_donc pas de la fille qui poste _. ): Ceci est un slash, doubler d'un inceste. Alors homophobes et étroits d'esprit, foutez-moi l'camps ! Je dédie cette fic à ma jumelle que tout le monde connaît sous le pseudo de CherryHitomie. Merci d'être là ma belle, je remercie ma déesse de t'avoir rencontrée. Je t'aime.

* * *

**Our Solemn Hour**

La lune est pleine ce soir, le ciel est constellé d'étoiles, au loin la planète Vénus brille donnant un éclat particulier à cette nuit où tout va bientôt changer.

Une maison est éclairée par la lumière de la lune, en haut une chambre est illuminée.

Un jeune homme brun parsemé de mèches blanches, doté de traits fins presque androgynes, écrit à n'en plus finir à la lueur de la bougie, sous le regard de sa mère.

Pour certains, je ne suis qu'un nom, pour d'autres je ne suis qu'une simple image. Pour lui, j'étais tout, à la fois l'air qu'il respirait que le ciel qu'il regardait. Pour moi, il était mon jumeau, mon double, ma moitié, ma vie, mon amour.

Depuis toujours nous étions inséparables, notre relation à toujours était fusionnelle, à la limite passionnelle.

Beaucoup ont trouvés cela étrange à voir, presque à la limite du supportable... mais, pour nous, c'était normal, nous étions jumeaux, nous étions la même chair et le même sang, nous étions une seule âme dans deux corps si semblables et pourtant si différents.

Nous faisions tout ensemble, notre premier baiser avec la même fille au même âge, nous avions les mêmes amis, le même meilleur ami, nous étions ensemble partout, rien ne pouvait nous séparer, non, personne.

Nous avions la même passion pour la musique : lui c'était la guitare et moi le chant, on formait un tandem de choc. Je chantais pour lui, il jouait pour moi, nous étions dans notre bulle et pour nous c'était _ça _le bonheur.

Je pensais que rien ne pouvait nous séparer mais j'ai eu tort et maintenant mon cœur saigne et mon âme crie à l'agonie. Je deviens fou : je sens son odeur partout, j'entends encore sa voix, je le vois jouer de la guitare tout en me fixant avec ce sourire au coin qui me faisait à chaque fois planer.

_Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour_

_Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us_

_Sanctus Espiritus ! Sanctus Espiritus ! Sanctus Espiritus !_

Je me rappelle de nos premiers pas en tant que musiciens confirmés, de notre succès fulgurant, de tous ces fans qui criaient nos prénoms. Je me souviens encore de tous ces concerts, où mon double donnait le meilleur de lui-même, où Gustav s'éclatait comme un malade derrière sa batterie, où Georg nous faisait quelques impros.

Nous étions des stars, nous goûtions aux joies de la gloire et du luxe. Malgré tout ça, je n'étais pas heureux, pas complètement, pas encore. Quelque chose me bouffait de l'intérieur, me détruisant peu à peu.

Je n'osais pas mettre de nom sur _ça, _je me dégoûtais, j'avais peur de moi, terrifié de ce que je ressentais envers mon jumeau qui lui-même était aussi perdu que moi. Je le savais, je le sentais au fond de moi.

Notre lien se renforçait de jour en jour, il devenait de plus en plus fort et la limite allait être dépassé. On le savait, mais on ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher ni pour le contrôler, on ne le souhaitait pas.

On se droguait mutuellement de nos étreintes qui n'étaient que fraternelles aux yeux de tous, la possessivité qu'on ressentait l'un envers l'autre allait crescendo mais on se taisait, on se cachait derrière des masques. Nous n'étions pas encore complètement libre de laisser l'explosion de nos sentiments couler dans nos veines. Alors on jouait le rôle qu'on nous demandait d'interpréter, lui dragueur inventéré et moi le romantique qui attendait le grand amour.

_In my darkest hours I could not foresee_

_That the tide could turn so fast this degree_

_Can't believe my eyes_

_How can you so blind ?_

_Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside ?_

_Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned_

_So in the end now what have we gained ?_

Toutes les nuits ou presque, je me collais près de la porte, et je me saoulais des gémissements de mon frère qui prenait son pied avec une fille tout en pensant à moi. Je savais qu'il voulait hurler mon prénom dans sa jouissance, qu'il voulait me faire perdre la tête en baisant ces filles, il me faisait l'amour à travers elles et je perdais ma virginité jour après jour.

Nous étions fous, oui fous l'un de l'autre, de sa présence, de son odeur, de sa voix, de son rire. Il était moi, j'étais lui. Quand je chantais, je chantais mon amour pour lui, je chantais pour oublier qu'on ne pouvait être ensemble, pour ne pas souffrir, pour crever un peu plus car je n'étais pas avec lui comme je le voudrai.

J'aimais le voir jouer de la guitare car je m'imaginais à la place de celle-ci, de ses doigts qui caressent et écrivent sur ma chair, notre histoire. Je veux encore me perdre en lui quand tout le monde dormait et que la nuit était notre complice. Je veux encore le sentir en moi, son souffle contre mon cou, sa voix rendue rauque par le désir contre mon oreille, sa bouche contre la mienne, son corps contre le mien.

Je veux encore jouir et jouir jusqu'à en mourir, je veux encore et encore hurler son prénom jusqu'à m'en casser la voix. Je veux voir son regard embrumé par le plaisir et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi. On s'aimait et on envoyait la morale aux oubliettes.

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour_

_Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us_

_Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve_

_Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony ?_

Décadence et indécence étaient nos maîtres mots. Ils roulent encore sur ma langue et meurent sur ma bouche que tu emprisonnais par un baiser langoureux.

Interdit était la définition de notre amour mais il le rendait plus beau car il était unique.

Passion et souffrance étaient ce qui nous rendait vivants car on savait que l'un hurlait sa douleur et son amour pour l'autre.

On crachait notre dégoût de la société et de son hypocrisie parfaite, on s'asseyait sur la morale en jouant avec celle-ci par nos gestes qui devenaient caresses, des regards provocateurs qui devenaient amoureux.

La folie nous sied si bien mon ange. Mais aujourd'hui, amour, elle est devenue destructrice, elle m'emporte un peu plus loin de la réalité mais me rapproche un peu plus de toi.

Je sais que tu t'impatientes, tu veux que je te rejoignes mais... bientôt, promis, laisse moi juste raconter la fin.

_Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain ?_

_Didn't we let go, allowed it, let it grow ?_

_If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside_

_It will find it's way somehow, somewhere in time_

_Will we remember all of the suffering_

_Cause if we fait it will be in vain_

Plateau de télé, assis côte à côte, ma main innocemment posée sur ton genou, geste fraternel aux yeux de tous, mais bien plus pour nous. L'interview commence, toujours les mêmes questions, toujours les mêmes réponses. Je te sentais te raidir contre moi, le regard fixé sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un, puis l'explosion soudaine. Toi qui te mets devant. Toi qui t'allonge sur moi pour me protéger. Toi qui reçoit les éclats qui auraient dû me revenir. Ton sang qui coulait sur moi... toi mort sur moi.

J'entends encore mon hurlement, la souffrance qui coupe ma respiration, mes supplications pour que tu reviennes. Puis je me suis retrouvé allongé sur un lit, la moitié de mon âme partie, la moitié de mon cœur arrachée, je ne voyais rien, je n'entendais plus rien, j'attendais juste que la mort arrive. Tu m'as sauvé la vie car tu savais ce qui allait se passer, tu avais vu cet homme avec la bombe mais j'aurai préféré que tu ne fasse rien.

Tu es mort et moi avec. J'ai réussi à retarder ton enterrement mon ange, on s'était promis de mourir ensemble, mais l'explosion a tout détruit alors, on sera enseveli ensemble.

Voilà chéri notre histoire, je laisse le soin de la raconter ainsi que la suite par celle qui a toujours su. Celle qui comprend que rien ne peut nous séparer même pas la mort, _notre mère_

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour_

_Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us_

_Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve_

_Can break free from chains of never-ending agony ?_

Bill Kaulitz posa son stylo et referma son cahier avant de se retourner vers celle qui l'avait mis au monde. Elle lui sourit tout simplement, les larmes aux yeux, sachant que rien n'arrêtera son fils, même pas elle. Simone Kaulitz savait que ce serait à elle de mener le combat que ses fils auraient dû mener si la mort ne les avait pas pris.

- Me trouves-tu lâche maman ? lui demanda le chanteur.

- Nein. Pour aller au devant de ce qui est la plus grande peur de l'homme, il faut connaître le courage et en posséder. Vas Bill, je crois que Tom t'attend.

En disant cela, elle désigna la salle de bain où une baignoire rempli d'eau attendait le brun. Celui-ci s'y dirigea après lui avoir embrasser le front.

Il plongea dans l'eau miroitante, une lame de rasoir à la main, une boîte de médicaments dans l'autre. Il les avala un par un avant de prendre la lame. Il la posa délicatement sur ses poignets, presque amoureusement, et les trancha, déterminé d'en finir.

Puis il plongea la tête dans l'eau laissant le sang couler et les médicaments faire effet alors que derrière la porte sa mère chantonnait une chanson de leur enfance, les larmes se déversant à flot sur son visage.

Deux jours plus tard, Tom et Bill Kaulitz, frère jumeaux et amants étaient enterrés ensemble.

_Un rire qui éclate, un sourire rendu, deux gamins qui courent main dans la main._

_- Dis Tomi tu m'aimeras toujours ?_

_- Toujours Billou, je t'en fais la promesse_

_- On est né ensemble, on meurt ensemble ?_

_- Oui Billou, rien ne nous séparera._

_Une promesse échangée, deux cœurs __qui palpitent, des lèvres qui s'effleurent_

_- Ensemble pour toujours et à jamais_

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour_

_Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us_

_Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve_

_Can break free from chains of never-ending agony ?_

**FIN**


End file.
